


Inappropriate Relations

by mogusaurus



Category: Joan and Vera, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Freakytits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogusaurus/pseuds/mogusaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending for Season Four of Wentworth. A tribute to Freakytits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Relations

1  
“Inappropriate relations with a prisoner,” the words that she previously spat viciously at Fletcher, were haunting the Governor. More than anything else, she wanted to be loved by a prisoner, by Joan Ferguson. 

Ever since Joan had come under her care while awaiting trial, Vera had battled with her unresolved feelings. For a while, she thought that Jake would help keep her mind off of Joan. But her want was too strong. Here she was again, unable to think about anything but the impending trial and the possibility of Joan’s freedom. 

Vera wanted for Joan to be a free woman. Yet what that meant was the problem. Not only would she be demoted, but she would surely lose her job, her raison d'etre. Joan would not forgive Vera’s insubordination. On that fateful day, the day of the fire, Vera confronted Joan and told her, “You are not fit to be governor.” She had gone before the Board with accusations that led to Joan’s demise. If she were reinstated as governor, she would surely see to it that Vera would never again come near her, her home, or her Wentworth. Vera would never again be able to see the woman she had respected and could never stop loving. 

Vera had seen the change in Joan. Joan still had gentleness in her eyes when she looked at Vera but she could not tell if it was love or pity. Vera had also seen the way that Joan looked at Bea. It seemed to be more than just respect. Even while governor, Joan had recognized Bea’s strength and appreciated the way she tried to protect the women from the drugs that were brought into the prison. Vera knew that Joan, in many ways, saw Bea as an equal and a worthy opponent. But maybe there was something more. Was Joan jealous of Bea’s relationship with Allie? Vera feared that Joan might actually be in love with Bea. 

Vera was rudely awakened from her thoughts by sirens. “Governor, Novak was in the shower. Looks like she OD’d. We’ve already called an ambulance.” Vera was out in the hallway before her mind could take in the gravity of the situation. “Are you sure it was an overdose?” Vera couldn’t be sure that Joan did not have a hand in it, even though she was in medical recovering from severe burns that she claimed were an “accident” while cleaning up the kitchen.

“Where’s Ferguson?” Vera agitatedly screamed out to Linda.  
“She should be in medical, governor.”  
“Recently, the Governor hasn’t been herself. Wonder if she’s not getting enough?” Linda chuckled to herself. 

By the time the ambulance arrived, news of Allie’s OD had travelled throughout the prison. Bea had to be restrained while the paramedics prepared to take Allie to the hospital. “Smith, there is nothing you can do. Leave it to them,” Will tried to calm her. 

Joan watched the unfolding drama from medical. She watched Vera flustering.  
Tapping on the window to get Vera’s attention, “Vera, calm down.”  
Vera thought her voice was even more sexy than usual.  
“It was you, wasn’t it?”  
“Now how would I get out of medical. And how would I give someone a hotshot with a burned hand that hardly works?” Joan was amused by Vera’s incoherence. 

“You need to pay more attention,” said Joan “Things are not always as they seem.”

 

2  
“Bring the prisoner to my office,” barked Vera.

Vera thought she could stare down Joan from behind the governor’s desk, the desk that symbolized her authority. But it wasn’t working. Joan unwaveringly glared back and seemed to be smirking.  
Vera cleared her throat, “What is going on between you and Bea?”  
“My dear Vera, jealous are you?”  
“I’m not jealous, and it’s Governor,” Vera failed at sounding convincing.  
“Why don’t you come out and say what is on your mind, Vera?”  
Vera couldn’t help but feel a tightening between her legs. Joan’s voice was always heavy with sexual innuendo. Vera was getting aroused and the want in her body had no release.  
“You are driving me crazy!” “Why are you in my prison!”  
Joan smirked, “Your prison? What a squeaky little mouse.”

Vera sat in silence. Was she still only a mouse to Joan? Had Joan never seen her love, her wanting? Had she not seen how much it hurt to be rejected as something dirty and unworthy? Did she not understand that Vera had turned on her not out of hate but out of hurt for being rejected by someone that she would have gladly given her life to protect?

“Do you see me as a mouse not worthy of you!” Vera was screaming, “Is Bea the only one worthy of you!”  
Joan sat silent. She was at a loss to react to this outburst. Joan only now realized that everything Vera had done to hurt her was from the pain she inflicted by rejecting her. Vera had wanted nothing more than to be loved. She wanted to keep Joan by her side and in some twisted way must have thought that by helping to bring her down for her past crimes that she would be able to permanently trap Joan into being near her. And, one day, maybe earn Joan’s love. 

Joan stood up and moved towards Vera who was sitting rigidly on the other side of the desk. Vera feared Joan now as she always had. She had always wanted Joan’s approval.  
“Vera, what is it you want from me?” Joan’s voice was gentle and smooth.  
Vera felt goose bumps race up her body. She wanted nothing more than to be held by her goddess. She was afraid to face Joan who was standing so close she could feel the warmth of her body and smell the scent of freshly laundered teal.  
“How can she be so clean and immaculate even while she is here in prison?” marveled Vera.

Vera tried to answer but no sound came from her mouth.  
“Vera, are you listening?” repeated Joan.  
“All I know is that I want you,” Vera finally said, “I have always wanted you.”  
Joan stepped closer and put her arms around Vera while lifting her from her chair. She bent her head and her lips meet Vera’s. Vera gasped and her knees weakened. Joan pressed her against the desk to stop her from falling. Pushing her onto the desk, she spread Vera’s legs. She pushed her leg in between them to spread them further apart until her body was wedged between them. The heat from Vera’s crotch was obvious. Vera had been aroused just by being alone in the room with Joan. 

Joan used her good hand to push up Vera’s skirt and pull off her undies. Vulnerable and accepting, Vera was wet and waiting to be penetrated. Joan pushed a finger inside, then another. A small cry escaped Vera. Everything focused on the movement of Joan’s fingers, crossing and uncrossing deep in her. Vera bit her lower lip but could not stop herself from moaning. She grabbed Joan’s arms, shoulders, and dug her fingernails into Joan’s back. “Vera, let me in deeper. I am going to show you that I am the governor and that you are forever mine.”

Joan pushed her fingers in deeper and pulled them out. Again she pushed in as deep as she could. She felt a hardening deep inside. When she touched it, Vera buckled. Joan repeated. Vera jerked again. Soon Vera spurted forth clear fluid.  
“I didn’t think you would be that sensitive.” Joan smirked, “You are full of surprises.” Vera opened her eyes, “What?”  
“You spurted, my dear.”

Joan chuckled and slowly used her thumb to touch Vera’s clit.  
“My darling Vera, can you feel it hardening?”  
Vera had never felt so good. She was already spent. The deep climax from inside her did not let her answer. Her clit was sensitive and she tried to slow her breathing to hold off her second climax.  
“Yes, breathe slowly little one. I don’t want you to come again so quickly.” Joan slowed down her pumping into Vera and circling her clit.  
Vera had been grasping Joan’s legs and up around her crotch. She started to slide her hand down Joan’s teal knits and into her slit. Joan gasped. Her knees started to buckle.  
“I can’t keep my balance if you do that.”  
Vera smiled, “I want you so badly, Joan.” 

Together they tumbled to the floor. This time, Vera’s clit met Joan’s hand and bore down. She moved her body up and down on Joan’s fingers. Deeper and deeper, Joan’s fingers penetrated Vera.  
Vera thought this must be the annihilation that Joan threatened her with. Joan’s bandaged hand reached up to grab Vera’s breast. It lightly touched the pink little nipples and this sent roaring waves throughout Vera’s body. She was no longer able to pump up and down on Joan’s fingers. The pressure on her clit brought her to climax and she fell like a limp pile of clothing on top of Joan. 

 

3  
Vera did not know how long she lay still on top of Joan. She had lost all sense of time.  
She felt so loved. She felt so good. It was a feeling she had never experienced. She finally felt like a woman. 

“Joan, I love you. Let me show you how much I love you,” pleaded Vera “I don’t really know what to do, so I need your guidance to pleasure you.”  
Vera slowly put her hand inside Joan’s teals. Joan was wet and hot. Vera tried to touch Joan in the way that she was touched and which gave her ecstasy. Joan moaned and gently looked at Vera.  
“Can I enter you?”  
“Yes, I want to feel you inside,” Joan’s voice was thick and raspy.  
Vera entered Joan first with one and then another finger. Deeper and deeper, her fingers went into Joan. Vera pulled the teals from Joan’s hips and she lowered her face into Joan. Slowly licking at Joan’s clit, she took in the warm wetness that was witness to Joan’s arousal. Joan’s feet curled, the muscles in her thighs tightened. “Oooh, Vera!”  
Vera continued to pump in and out of Joan while teasing her clit with her tongue. Joan’s body tensed. Her hands grasped Vera’s head. And then she relaxed.

“Joan, you are beautiful.” Vera was crying. Her goddess finally let her make love to her.  
“Shhh, Vera what is wrong?”  
“Joan, you have made me whole,” Vera was still crying softly “Please never leave me.”

“Governor! Governor!” Linda was calling from the other side of the door and trying to turn the doorknob. Linda Miles always had bad timing.  
“I’m glad I locked it,” giggled Vera. “Miles, what is it. I am with prisoner Ferguson. Can’t it wait?” Vera shouted from her place beside Joan on the floor.  
“Novak’s condition is improving,” Linda shouted, “I thought you would like to know.”  
“Fine. I will listen to your report later.”

“I need to be returning to medical,” said Joan. “It wouldn’t do to be gone so long.”  
“Let me put my clothes back on,” Vera was still giggling, drunk from the taste of Joan. “I will escort you back.” 

 

4  
“Inappropriate relations with a prisoner,” but she was the prisoner, Vera thought.  
All she could think about was the drunken time spent with Joan. Her scent, her taste. How Joan touched her and how Joan entered her so deeply and filled her so perfectly. 

It had been over a day since that magical time with Joan. Vera had been afraid to visit Joan in medical, because she was afraid that it all might be a dream. What if Joan didn’t really love her and had only played her. Vera shook her head. 

It took all of Vera’s courage to face Joan. Joan was sitting by the bed reading from a large book. Feeling Vera’s eyes on her, she looked up and smiled. Vera’s knees almost gave way.  
“It wasn’t a dream,” Vera felt relieved. Vera opened the door with her card and slowly entered the room. She was afraid that if she rushed in she would not be able to stop herself from hugging Joan.

“What brings you here today,” chuckled Joan.  
“I needed to see you. Your trial starts tomorrow.”  
“Yes, it does. When I am found innocent, I will request a full reinstatement.”  
“Will you let me stay,” Vera nervously asked, “at Wentworth as a guard?”  
Joan narrowed her eyes and looked at Vera. Vera felt that Joan was looking right into her soul.  
“Yes, my dear. You can stay for I will need my little mouse to answer my beck and call to play all sorts of naughty games with.”


End file.
